The present invention pertains to an on-board electric heating & containing device, and more particularly, to an on-board coffee processor.
China Patent No. CN201320775935.8 has disclosed an electric heating on-board coffee cup on Aug. 27, 2014, including the cup body. The said cup body is provided with a heating device at the lower end; the heating device is composed of an electric heating element and a temperature adjusting device; the electric heating element is arranged at the bottom end face of cup body; the heating device is provided with a temperature probe; the temperature probe is placed in the cup at one end and connected with the temperature adjusting device at the other end; the heating device is set up with a power base at the lower end which is electrically connected with the mating connector; the said cup body is equipped with an on-board fixing frame in vehicle; the cup body and power base are orderly arranged on the on-board fixing frame. The electric heating on-board coffee cup cannot prepare or brew coffee, it is just container that can heat coffee beverage and keep its temperature.